Dead Soldiers
"Dead Soldiers" is the second episode of Season 2 of The Shield and the 15th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on January 14, 2003. The previously on segment is voiced by CCH Pounder. Synopsis As Vic gets closer to finding his family, the Strike Team focus their attention to Armadillo after he burns down Tio's HQ. Now Vic must prevent Claudette from finding out the truth about his connection to Tio and his men. Meanwhile, Dutch is followed around by the new civilian auditor to solve a meter-maid murder, and Danny and Julien try to clear up issues between feuding neighbors. Recap and Shane meet with T.O.]] with his daughter.]] interrogates T.O.]] lies burned and dead.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Lucinda Jenney as Lanie Kellis * Mark Rolston as Gordie Liman * Danny Pino as Armadillo Quintero * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Cedric Pendleton as T.O. Osmond * Dylan Haggerty as Barney Plotkin * Veena Bidasha as Yassirah Al-Thani Co-Starring * Navid Negahban as Zayed Al-Thani * Lisa Renee Pitts as Alene Carmichael * V.J. Foster as Smith Holts * Rafael J. Noble as Emanuel Mentoya * Michael Dunn as Izzy * Mann Alfonso as Ripley Verdugo * Lee Reherman as Ludwig Morgal * Daniel Edward Mora as Older Banger * Anthony Vatsula as Berlin Ortegon Featuring * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Daniel Curtis Lee as Cassius * Roberto Garcia as Chapa * Anthony Rosales as Xavier Perez (as "Banger - Perez") Uncredited * Susanna Velasquez as Chile's Mom * Unknown screen actor as Mark Stone Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * Kinto Sol - Las Muerdas la Mano ** The beginning of the episode, Turokos at the yard having set of new tattoos * Los Pinguos - Mi Manera de Amarte ** Strike Team visits Armadillo's house in the early morning to ask about his where abouts the night Maya was raped * Nawal Al Zoghbi - Ghib An Aynaya ** Julien and Danny inspect the apartment where the woman complained the smell coming from * Supervision - Baby ** Danny confronting the armed man Zayed Al-Thani, plays quietly on the background * Whitehouse - Cuentan Que El ** Heard at the house of Armadillo , when Vic burns his face Episode Title Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: February 11, 2006 ** France: August 15, 2007 * Vic Mackey is seen driving a dark blue Dodge Durago with a 2PCE496 license plate. He and the Strike Team are also seen driving a light brown Chevrolet van. * This is the second appearance of the Strike Team trademark presentation card. Vic Mackey gives the card to some of the Torruco gang members in the opening of the episode. When the Torrucos burn T.O. Osmond's comic book shop, they leave the Strike Team card on a knife stabbed on the head of a dead pig as a message to Mackey. * The ASPCA protested the portrayal of the dead pig stabbed in the head. * Gordie Liman tells Vic that Ludwig Morgal played with the NFL Rams for one season. The Rams are based in St. Louis. Gordie also tells Vic that Ludwig "thinks he's Dick Butkus" in reference to the popular football player from the Chicago Bears. * Danny Sofer makes a reference to the September 11, 2001 attacks when talking to Zayed Al-Thani. Also, Alene Carmichael calls Zayed "Osama". Quotes * Vic Mackey: You and your brother are into a lot of things. Pimping drugs, consolidating chulitos. * Armadillo Quintero: No, I'm not like my brother. Navaro enjoys parties, late nights. I'm much more comfortable in bed with a good book to read. * Vic Mackey: And a little girl to rape. * Vic Mackey: Maybe you can stay at my house for a little while. * Armadillo Quintero: What's the charge? * Vic Mackey: I'll think of something on the way. * Zayed Al-Thani: Look at my prayer mat. I hang it here to dry, and she had her dog rip it to pieces. * Alene Carmichael: Anyone could have done that. If it's so sacred, you shouldn't leave it out. * Zayed Al-Thani: Somebody needs to put that animal to sleep. * Alene Carmichael: Is that what you're doing in there? Cookin'up gas to put us all to sleep? * Julien Lowe: That's enough! Look, you had us search his place, and we did. He's not a terrorist. Go back inside and restrain that dog before I call animal control. And you, stop egging her on, stop threatening her dog, and stop acting like such a victim. Both of you go inside and stay inside your own apartments. You do not want us coming back here again! * Danny Sofer: You're learning. * Julien Lowe: Good teacher. * Zayed Al-Thani: Am I a suspect just because I am Arab? * Danny Sofer: No, sir. You're a suspect because 19 guys who look like your twin brother killed 3,000 Americans... Look, the easiest way for us to handle this is just let us come in, take a look around. * Julien Lowe: Or we can file a report with the federal government and let them check you out. * Zayed Al-Thani: (sarcastically) God bless America. (After Danny Sofer shoots Zayed Al-Thani in self-defense) * Alene Carmichael: Where's your Allah now? * Berlin Ortegon: "Harboring a felon"? Come on. That's a stretch, even for this precinct. * Claudette Wyms: You send me on a bogus run. You cut loose the only lead I have. And then you let this guy cut a deal that buries my case. What the hell is going on? * David Aceveda: We want this as much as you do. We got three arsonists off the streets. That's a pretty good day. * Claudette Wyms: Save the statistic crowing for your civilian auditor... What happened here today was bullshit! I don't know exactly what the puzzle looks like yet, but the pieces I see are pretty goddamn ugly... I have never interfered with how you run your team... or how you run for office. I get assigned a case, I'm gonna find the truth. And if I have to go through both of you... I'll get it. * Dutch Wagenbach: It was great spending time with you. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. * Lanie Kellis: Not at all. Thank you for all your time. * Dutch Wagenbach: If you wanna talk some more, maybe we could grab a meal sometime. * Lanie Kellis: Dutch, hitting on me... THAT is a mistake. * Dutch Wagenbach: N-No. I meant if you wanted to ask some more questions... I've got a girlfriend... Christ. External links "Dead Soldiers" on Internet Movie Database * 202 Category:Season 2